


Birthday Cake and Captain America

by Whiskeysoakedwords



Category: Captain America (Movies), Chris Evans - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Role Playing, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-13
Updated: 2014-11-13
Packaged: 2018-02-25 05:26:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2610131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whiskeysoakedwords/pseuds/Whiskeysoakedwords
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chris surprises his girlfriend for her birthday with one of the fantasies she had involving Captain America.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Birthday Cake and Captain America

Emma laid back on the couch rubbing her belly "I am completely stuffed. That was the best meal I've had. Thank you, baby." A satisfied smile stretching across her lips. 

"Anything for my girl on her birthday." He smiled, kissing the top of her head.

This was the first of Emma's birthdays that the couple has spent together, since they started dating two years ago. Chris usually got stuck filming somewhere or off promoting a new movie around the time of her birthday. He would send flowers and call her to wish her a happy birthday but always felt bad for not being there for her. So this year he made damn sure he would be home, telling his assistant not to schedule anything the week of Emma's birthday. He surprised her by taking her up to his families cabin, away from phones and the Internet. A place where they could be together without distraction. 

"I have one more surprise for you." A wicked glint flashed in his eyes. 

"Another surprise? Baby you have already done so much for me." 

"I think you are going to love this surprise. You told me once it was a dream of yours. Now you just relax and I'll be right back." He kissed her one last time before heading back to the bedroom to prepare her final surprise. 

Emma sat up on the couch her mind reeling at what dream she had told him about. Chris had already made all her fantasies come true and then some, so what was she missing. 

It all came flooding back to Emma a few minutes later when Chris stepped out of the bedroom dressed in his Captain America costume. Emma's mouth fell open when she remembered one drunken night she had confessed that she had once dreamed she was the one that took Steve's virginity. She slowly stood up from the couch and walked over to him "Captain Rogers, what are you doing here?" She smiled shyly, playing along. 

"I just came to check on you, Miss Callahan." 

"Oh Captain Rogers I think we've known each other long enough now that you can call me by my first name." Emma's eyes trailed along Steve's body, admiring how well he filled out his uniform. 

Steve shuffled nervously as Emma stepped closer to him. "Alright Miss... I mean Emma. But only if you call me Steve." He said stumbling over his words. 

"Deal. So Steve how much longer will I have to stay in hiding? I miss my house and my friends." She pouted.

"Just a few more days, Emma. We just want to keep you safe from Hydra. It hasn't been too bad here for you, has it?" 

"Well having you here makes it all better." She smiled, peering up at Steve through her lashes. 

Steve rubbed the back of his neck nervously, feeling the heat rising between them. "It's been a pleasure being here with you." 

"Well I'm sure you're looking forward to getting back to your life. Tell me Steve do you have a special someone waiting for you back at home?" Emma asked curiously. 

"No, ma'am." He shook his head. 

"That's too bad. I would think a sweetheart like you would have all the girls fighting over being the future Mrs. Rogers." She stepped closer, breathing in his musky scent. Her hands aching to touch him. She watched as he stepped back away from her, hitting the doorway behind him. "Do I make you nervous, Steve.?"

He shook his head yes his breath hitching when Emma's hands made contact with his chest. 

"Have you ever been with a woman before, Steve?" She asked in a whisper. 

He swallow hard, his breathing becoming hard and beads of sweat began to collect on his forehead. Emma leaned in close to his ear and whispered "I can see how much you want me Steve. I could sense it that first day we met, the way your eyes racked over me." She softly kissed his neck. "I want you too, Steve. Let me be your first, I'll show you how wonderful it can be. Tell me you want me, Captain Rogers." She said kissing him between each word.

"I want you Emma." He whispered. 

Emma slipped her hand into his and lead them into the bedroom. She told him to sit on the bed while she lit a few candles around the room and added some more logs to the fire already burning in the fire place. She walked back over to the bed, pulling her hair out of her ponytail her blonde curls flowing down her back. "Don't worry Steve, I'll be gentle." She smiled softly, tilting his lips up to hers kissing him softly.

She broke from their kiss and started unbuttoning her shirt. Steve's eyes watched as Emma's shirt fell to the floor exposing her perfect perky breasts wrapped in her light blue lace bra. she unbuttoned her pants and slid them down off her hips. She grabbed Steve's right hand, bringing it up to her chest. A breathy moan escaped her lips as Steve's fingers traced along the curve of her breasts then down her body. His hands felt rough yet gentle against her skin. 

"You're so beautiful." Steve stood up from the bed, his broad muscular frame towering over Emma. Emma stood up on her tippy toes and slid her hands around the back of his neck pulling him back to her lips. 

"Don't be shy Steve, you can touch me." She whispered, kissing him again. 

Steve sucked gently on her lips and her tongue, swallowing her moans as his fingers softly circled along her hips. Emma worked the zipped down on Steve's uniform, slipping her hands inside her fingers grazing up along his hard muscular chest and working his uniform off his shoulders. Steve broke from Emma's lips long enough to sit back on the bed and work his boots off, then pulled Emma down onto his lap. 

Emma straddled Steve's lap reaching behind her and unhooking her bra, siding it off her full breasts bouncing free. Steve licked his lips and nervously raised his hands up to Emma's breasts. Emma noticed his nervousness and grabbed his hands pushing them to her breasts, giggling softly. "Your hands feel so good on my body." She softly moaned as Steve massaged her breasts, his thumb strumming along her nipple. She leaned in kissing his full lips pushing her tongue inside his mouth, massaging it against his. She could already feel him getting hard under his uniform as her hips gently grind against him.   
Steve pulled away breathing hard, trying to calm himself down. "I'm sorry, Emma I think I need a minute. you're just so beautiful and the way you are rubbing against me, I think I'm getting a little too excited." He said shyly, looking away from Emma. 

Emma brought Steve's face back to hers "hey it's okay Steve we can slow it down a bit." She smiled softly. She pushed him back down onto the bed, kissing down his chest tracing her tongue along his chiseled abs as she slid down off the bed. She helps him out of his uniform, leaving his boxer briefs on for the time being then climbed back onto the bed. "Let's start with a little kissing." 

Steve rolled to his side stroking Emma's cheek "thank you for being so patient with me." He grinned, kissing her softly. Emma moved closer him pressing her body against him, her body humming in pleasure as Steve trailed his fingers along the curves of her body. His hard cock pressing against her belly. 

She grabbed Steve's hand moving it between them and slipping it inside her panties "do you feel that, Steve? That's how wet you make me." Her head rolled back when Steve started circling her clit with his finger. "Mmmmm. Steve, that feels so good. Just like that." She moaned, her hips grinding against his hand. Emma worked her panties off, spreading her legs wider as Steve ran his finger up and down her slit. Emma reached a hand between them stroking his hard length through his boxers. 

"I need you, Steve." She said breathlessly. Her body aching for him to be buried deep inside her. She rolled him over onto his back "are you ready for this?" She grinned helping him out of his boxers. He nodded yes watching as she slithered on top of him, his hands gliding up and down the side of her body. She wraps one hand the base of his cock, her thumb running along his slick tip. She positions herself over him easing down onto him slowly. Steve's head rolling back as she takes him inch by inch, she's warm and wet and oh so tight around him. 

"You're no longer a virgin now." She softly giggles, bring one of his hands up to her lips kissing the pads of his fingers before pushing one into her mouth, sucking and licking his long thick digits as she starts to move her hips. Slowly working up and down his length. "Does that feel good, baby?" 

"Emma you feel so good." Steve moans, his vision going blurry as she rises and falls. His body tensing beneath her with every thrust of her hips. He feels he won't last long and tries to calm himself but she feels too good.   
Emma pulls Steve up to her, hands wrapping around his neck pressing her forehead against his. Their eyes locked on each other as their bodies moved together. The familiar warmth builds deep inside Emma, she close and wants to come with Steve. He wraps his arms tight around her, his skin is hot and slick with sweat and feels so good. She finds the perfect rhythm that set him off like a rocket taking her along with him, her pussy tightening around his throbbing cock. 

Emma finally opens her eyes letting out a satisfied sigh, grinning from ear to ear when she see Chris' sexy confident smile. 

"So was that everything you dreamed it could be?" He kissed her softly, running his hands up and down her back. 

"Everything and more. I can't believe you went to all this trouble to get your Cap uniform just for me. This has been the best birthday I've ever had." 

"Anything for my girl and it was a lot hotter than I had imagined. We might have to play this game more often." He smirked.

"I like the sound of that. Would love to give Steve his first blow job." She said wiggling her eyebrows at Chris. 

"You know we could give that a try now."


End file.
